


Hearts On Lockdown

by country13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich has a Great Ass, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/country13/pseuds/country13
Summary: This is a one shot to celebrate that GALLAVICH IS ENDGAME!!!  This is just smutty reunion sex that happens after Ian and Mickey are reunited as cell mates. Any errors or mistakes are my own.  Hope you enjoy!





	Hearts On Lockdown

 

Ian cringed and his shoulders tensed at the loud sound of the cell door slamming shut behind him. The raucous noise of the other prisoners as he made his way to his cell was suddenly replaced with deafening silence. With his belongings in hand, he scanned the small cell that would be his home for the next two years.   730 days in this dingy, small matchbox of a room with drab cinder block walls that he was not looking forward to staring at every damn night. This was it.  This was his own personal hell.  He took a moment to reflect how he had gotten here, how this had become his life.  He didn’t really have an answer since the last couple years were kind of a blur to him.  He remembered feeling lost, and extremely lonely most of the time.  Like nobody cared whether he was there or not.  He maintained this nagging feeling that nobody would miss him if he disappeared from the face of the Earth.  That’s a really shitty feeling.  Ian didn’t care what happened to him, so he had stopped taking his meds, not caring whether he became manic or not.  That’s around the time when things became foggy.  But hell, nobody cared, so why should he? There was only one person in his life who ever gave a damn about him.  Nope, he wasn’t going there.  It’s not like he could change anything now, especially while locked up in this place.

Ian’s walk of shame up the stairs and into his cell had been mostly uneventful, with only a handful of guys making lewd comments and wolf whistles. Ian attempted to look hard and tough, trying to make every man out there think twice before fucking with him.  He was pretty sure he hadn’t fooled anybody, because as badass as he tried to look on the outside, he was shaking with fear on the inside.  Ian had never done any real time, and Antonio’s initiation session didn’t do anything to quell his nerves.  He didn’t know exactly what he to expect, but he knew it couldn’t be good.  His overwhelming fear was that no matter how bad he thought his time in prison would be, the reality was going to be far worse.  Ian had done some shit in his time, but it was always petty shit that may have landed him a night in county jail.  This was state prison, a whole different ballgame entirely. 

Ian glanced down at the bottom bunk of the bed, which was obviously unoccupied.  Shit.  That means that eventually he would get a cellmate, and he was not looking forward to that at all.  His mind started reeling thinking about who he would be bunked with.  Maybe they would be cool with each other, or maybe the guy would try to stab him in the neck with a shiv in his sleep for stealing his jello at lunch or something. These were the images that had haunted Ian’s dreams ever since he had been sentenced. But at least for now, Ian had the room to himself, and he resolved to worry about that when the time came.

Ian shuffled forward and placed his few belongings on the top bunk.  He kept his arms suspended and hung his head hopelessly.  How the hell was he going to survive the next two years? He never thought he would think about the Southside and long for it like he did right now.  Ian never truly felt safe there, you couldn’t.  You had to be on high alert for trouble all the time.  That’s just how it was growing up there, fight or flight mode.  But now looking back, he’d give anything to be sitting on the front steps of the Gallagher house, smoking a cigarette, staring at the new used needles that had found their way into their yard overnight, or even to see Frank’s drunk ass stumbling down the sidewalk toward the house.  Fuck, he really must be crazy. 

But no matter how unsafe he may have felt at times living there, it was nothing like he was feeling now.  Not only was he feeling unsafe, the reality of being alone was hitting him hard.  He had always heard people from the neighborhood talk about feeling like the walls were closing in on them while they were locked up. Well, he really understood that more than ever now.  He had only been here for the better part of an hour and he was already feeling that way.  He took several slow deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to keep his anxiety at bay.  After a couple minutes, he had just gotten himself calmed down, when the cell doors swung roughly and loudly open again. Ian opened his eyes and glanced down at the floor, his hands automatically forming fists out of habit.  “Fuck,” Ian muttered softly to himself.  He pushed off the top bunk and turned around to face whoever or whatever was waiting for him.

Ian’s mouth dropped open and his eyes just about bulged out of his head when he took in the sight in front of him.  Mickey Milkovich stood before him, familiar smirk on his face as their eyes met and locked on each other. Ian didn’t know which emotion to process first.  There was shock, first and foremost.  He couldn’t fucking believe it.  He must be dreaming.  Then there was confusion.  How the hell did Mickey end up here? He was free, in Mexico.  What did he do? As the questions came one right after the other and jumbled up in his mind, he almost didn’t realize that Mickey was now speaking. 

“I rolled on a cartel I was working for, and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he gets locked up?” That damn smile that always pulled on one side of his lips was now firmly in place and Ian had never seen anything more beautiful.  The emotion that was overwhelming all the other ones, he now realized, was relief.  Utter and absolute relief.  Relief that was so palpable, it brought tears to his eyes.  So many words he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, but all that came out were two words.

“Holy fuck.” That was the only thing he could think to say that could even begin to describe how he was feeling.  Mickey Milkovich was here. Right here.  With him.  And suddenly, the last two years came back to him, as clear as day.  All the stupid shit he had done, the men he had been with, Gay Jesus, Shim, all of it.  He suddenly realized that the one thing he had been searching for and never found was standing right in front of him.  Mickey was his home.  He was his safe place.  His haven.  His life had been tied to this man ever since he was fifteen years old.  His best memories were ones shared with him.  Even the bad shit they went through was tolerable because they were together, they had each other.

“Oh, hey,” Mickey said as he slapped his leg with his hand,”I got bottom, so….” He pointed to the bottom bunk and swaggered over to the bed, glancing at Ian and looking away again.  Ian followed him with his eyes, afraid that if he looked away, he might disappear. “You’re on top.” Mickey laid down, placing his hands behind his head and crossing his left leg over his right. The irony of that statement wasn’t lost on Ian.  Mickey was the bottom, his bottom, and as far as he was concerned, Mickey would be for the rest of his life.  He couldn’t help but smirk at Mickey’s cockiness.  That’s one of the many things Ian always loved about him and he was practically giddy at seeing it again, in the flesh. 

He wasted no time pouncing on his new cell mate, pushing his right arm up above his head roughly.  He remembered how much Mickey used to love that.  Some things never change because Mickey smiled widely up at him.  Ian’s hand brushed softly against Mickey’s stubbled cheek as he relished in the warmth and familiarity of this body that he knew so well underneath him.  It was like sliding on worn in gloves, a perfect fit.

And just like that, Ian felt safer than he had in years.  If he thought about it, the last time he ever truly felt safe was when he was with Mickey. In found it ironic that he had to come to prison to finally feel safe.  He certainly didn’t feel like that at first, but now, that warm feeling ran through his whole body like blood through a vein.  Mickey was in his blood, running through his veins.  He was a part of Ian.  He was in his heart, and had never left.  He loved Mickey down to his bones, and it felt so good.   He didn’t want to deny it anymore.  Didn’t want to pretend his life without Mickey hadn’t been miserable.  Because it had, every fucking second of every fucking minute of every fucking hour of every fucking day they had been apart. Ian would do anything in his power to make sure that never happened again.

Ian felt those warm, familiar tattooed fingers wrap around the back of his neck to gently bring their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Just his fingers alone sent shocks down Ian’s spine and made a shiver consume his whole body. As good as that felt, their lips connecting were like the last two pieces of a puzzle locking together.  Mickey’s lips felt so right, so good, and so warm. 

They kissed passionately for several minutes, with a hunger and a desperation that two years apart garnered.  Ian finally broke the kiss, looking deeply into those blue eyes that could see into his soul like no other eyes ever could.  He caressed Mickey’s cheek again, scanning his face slowly.  Ian was done not telling Mickey how he truly felt, how much he missed him and how much he still loved him after all this time.  He had a second chance to make things right and he wasn’t going to fuck it up this time. Mickey was looking at him expectantly, rubbing the back of his neck affectionately. 

Ian breathed in deep and then let out a shuddering breath, his voice hitching when he tried to speak.  Tears that he tried to blink back betrayed him and fell aimlessly down his cheeks.  Mickey brought his hands up to cup Ian’s face and caught the tears with his thumbs, wiping them away softly.

“What is it, Ian?”

Ian shook his head, placing his forehead on Mickey’s chest.  He was so overwhelmed with emotion that it took him another couple minutes to compose himself enough so he could speak. 

He raised his head and locked eyes with Mickey, sincere green to concerned blue. “Fuck, I missed you.”

Mickey just nodded and continued rubbing the back of his neck, bringing his other hand up to knuckle his nose, while small beads of moisture formed at the corners of his eyes.  He didn’t speak, but Ian didn’t need him to say anything.  He didn’t deserve it for one thing, but he knew how Mickey felt without a word being spoken. 

“Mick, I’m so……”

Mickey sniffed and cleared his throat. “Nope, not going to do this now, man.  We got lots of time for that shit. It’s been too fucking long, Gallagher, and we’re going straight to the fucking.”

The mood in the room lightened as they both grinned like fucking idiots at each other. Fuck, Ian really did miss this man.  “But what if…..” Ian trailed off as his gaze turned toward their cell door where they could see random people passing by the small square window in the center.

“I got it covered. I paid off the guard to leave us alone for a couple hours.”

Ian arched his eyebrows at the proud smirk that had formed on his lips. “You’re like a fucking cockroach.  Able to live anywhere and feed off anything.”

“You have no fucking idea.” He really didn’t.  He had no idea what all Mickey had been through these last several years and he knew it was going to be hard to hear.  But he would.  He wanted to know it all.  Just not tonight.  Tonight was only going to be about them, here in this moment.  No past, no future.  Only the present. Mickey grabbed Ian’s head more roughly this time and brought their lips together in a hot, wet kiss that had their tongues tangling wildly, their mouths consuming each other like they had been starving for a long time.  And they both had. For so fucking long.

They stopped kissing long enough to stand up to rid each other of their yellow jumpsuits.  Before taking his off, Mickey pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket.

Ian couldn’t help the wide smile on his face.  Fuck, he loved this man. Mickey finally noticed him staring at him. “What?” Ian glanced down at the tube in Mickey’s hand.  He held it up for Ian to see. “Always be prepared.”

“What are you, a fucking Boy Scout now, Mick?”

“Kiss my ass, Gallagher.”

“I’d rather eat it if that’s alright with you.”

Mickey’s heated stare at that caused Ian’s insides to melt.  Goddammit, how he had missed this.  This banter back and forth between them.  He never had that with anyone else and he fucking missed it.  It was how they told each other how they felt.  A “fuck you” from Mickey always made Ian so damn happy because he knew it was Mickey’s way of saying “I love you.”

“Then get your ass over here.”

Ian didn’t hesitate, crossing the small space and molding his body to Mickey’s, right where it belonged, always. He pressed Mickey up against the wall of their cell, kissing him roughly and wrapped his hand around Mickey’s neck, turning his head, effectively taking the kiss even deeper.  Mickey responded with a series of moans and grunts of pleasure.  God, he tasted so good.  Nobody ever tasted like Mickey, they didn’t smell like him, didn’t feel like him.  Mickey was unique in so many ways and no one else ever compared.  Ever.

Mickey ran his hands through Ian’s black hair.  Seeming like he was noticing it for the first time, he broke away from Ian’s mouth. “The fuck you do to your hair?”

“Nope, we got lots of time for that shit.” Ian shot Mickey’s words right back at him.  Mickey didn’t argue and crashed their lips together once again.  They were completely naked now, and their hands began roaming each other’s bodies, eliciting groans from each other as they traveled, touching places that they knew would drive each other crazy. Ian brought his hands down to Mickey’s ass and squeezed tightly.  He moaned louder than Mickey did, partly in pleasure but also because he couldn’t believe he was ever stupid enough to let this glorious ass go.  Mickey’s ass was incredible and another area where no other man ever came close.

Ian pushed on Mickey’s ass, rubbing their rock hard cocks together. Ian was so hard already that it was almost painful. As if reading his thoughts, Mickey reached down and wrapped his hand around Ian’s impressive length, stroking in a slow, steady pace.

“Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed this cock?”

With Ian’s hands still firmly on Mickey’s ass, he retorted. “Do you have any idea how much that cock has missed this ass?”

Mickey hummed his pleasure as Ian buried his face in his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses from behind his ear down to his collarbone.  Mickey shuddered when Ian came back up and focused his attention on Mickey’s neck and the vein that throbbed there uncontrollably from his rapid heartbeats. He licked it with his tongue and then placed open mouthed kisses there.  He continued upward toward his chin until he finally reached Mickey’s lips and attacked them with renewed fervor, licking inside his mouth with his tongue. 

When they finally broke apart, Mickey ran his tongue down Ian’s chest until he reached his nipples.  He took one of the hard peaks into his mouth and swirled his tongue around, pinching it between his fingers as his mouth worked on the other one.  Mickey continued his trek downward, kissing his way down Ian’s abs, then his stomach, then his happy trail until he reached his destination. That big, red throbbing cock was standing, just waiting for attention. Ian panted in anticipation for what was about to come. Mickey had been extremely hesitant about giving Ian head at first all those years ago, telling Ian to “fuck off” when he initially suggested it.  But once he finally agreed to do it, Ian didn’t realize the beast that he would unleash.  Even from that very first time, Mickey was fantastic at giving head and only got better the more he did it.  And to Mickey’s surprise and Ian’s elation, he fucking loved it.

Ian’s thoughts were interrupted by Mickey’s hot mouth coming down on his shaft, enveloping him like a warm blanket. Mickey established a frantic but steady rhythm, taking Ian almost all the way down his throat.  He always swore that Mickey didn’t have a gag reflex.  And yes, Mickey was the only man who had ever been able to take him in like that without gagging. He placed his hand around the base, stroking there while his mouth worked steadily. He came up to the head then but instead of going back down he stayed on the tip, sucking it dry of any precome that had been there. Then he swirled his tongue around, focusing on the large throbbing vein, flicking his tongue back and forth on it.  Goddammit, he knew how much Ian loved that.

Mickey sucked Ian’s cock back down and then stopped. Ian put his hands on Mickey’s shoulders, knowing what was coming next.  They were so good at this, this song and dance.  They knew what each other wanted without having to say a word.  They were so in tune with each other’s bodies that it was almost like muscle memory.  They fell right back in step with each other without missing a beat.  Time apart couldn’t extinguish the fire that always burned there between them. Mickey, breathing through his nose, began swallowing, making sure his throat muscles massaged in just the right spots.

Ian tapped Mickey on the shoulder.  “Mick, I’m going to come if you don’t stop.  And I’m nowhere near finished with you yet.”

Mickey looked up at Ian as he popped off his cock and stood back up. Ian grabbed Mickey’s head and kissed him vigorously, his mind and body wrecked already and they hadn’t even gotten started good yet.  “I need you, Mickey. So much.”

They were breathing hard and their chests were heaving in rhythm together, their want and desire overwhelming them both.  “I need you too, Ian.  So fucking much.”

Ian guided Mickey over to the bed.  “Let me lie down, and you get on top and 69 me.”

“Goddamn, Ian,” Mickey said on a moan.  Ian watched Mickey watch him with the fire of a thousand suns in his eyes, traveling down his body and back up again like he was trying to burn it into his memory.

Mickey thumbed at his lip, which Ian knew very well meant he was thinking about something. “What is it, Mick?”

“Uh, we’re gonna have to get creative in this shitbox, huh?”

Ian giggled and then smiled as he reflected on the many times they had to ‘get creative’ over the years.  Back then they were both in prison too, just a very different one. “Come here, Mick.” Mickey obliged and stepped forward next to the bed where Ian was laying. Ian reached out and wrapped his long, slender fingers around Mickey’s hard, pulsating cock and began stroking slowly.  “Remember my single bed? And that time we were going at it and we heard Lip come in the house downstairs and we had the door wide open? I picked you up and carried you to the door and slammed it, fucking you the whole time?”

“Fuck, yeah, I remember that. Oh, shit, that feels good.” Mickey’s eyes were closed now, his hands gripping the top bunk and his head lolling back and forth as he moaned deeply as Ian pumped his dick. “You heard Lip coming down the hall and yelled, ‘don’t fucking come in here unless you want to see some fantastic gay sex!’ And Lip said……”

“No thanks. Hearing it is enough for me!” they both finished together. They both broke into a fit of laughter at the memory.  Ian had to stop his ministrations on Mickey’s dick, he was laughing so hard. And Mickey was laughing so much, he didn’t even care.

They finally calmed down and Ian glanced up at Mickey, who had dropped his hands to his sides and was looking at Ian in that way that always sent a thrill up Ian’s spine.  No one else ever looked at him that way.  No one had ever given him that same thrill. Why did it take Ian this long, and take him coming here, to see it? Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and laced their fingers together and squeezed affectionately.  “See, Mick? We’ve been getting creative for a long time. We’re not going to let a couple of prison cots get in our way, now are we?”

“Fuck, no.” Ian pulled Mickey down into another searing kiss, their lips already red and swollen, but they were desperate for more.  More kissing, more touching, more everything. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Ian broke the kiss finally and laid down flat, nudging Mickey to climb on top of him with his ass in the air, facing away from him. Mickey scooted down until his ass was right in Ian’s face and Ian couldn’t help his smile.  This ass was absolutely beautiful and it was all his for the taking.

Ian started with Mickey’s balls, taking each orb into his mouth and swirling his tongue around playfully, sucking lightly. He took turns with each one, back and forth, back and forth.  “Fuck, Ian.”

“You like that?”

“Fuck, yeah.” Ian scooted down just a little more until Mickey’s dick was perfectly in line with his mouth. He darted his tongue out and flicked the tip before swallowing him down completely.  Mickey had begun sucking on Ian’s cock again and had taken him in at the same time. Mickey stopped his movement and moaned around Ian’s dick, causing the sound to reverberate throughout Ian’s whole body which in turn caused Ian to moan on Mickey’s dick and soon they were a moaning, slobbery, worked up mess on each other and it felt fucking amazing. 

They were finally able to start moving their mouths again and soon established a matching, steady rhythm. “Fuck, Mickey, you can suck a damn cock.”

“You ain’t too bad yourself there, Firecrotch. And yes, I noticed. Thank fuck the carpet doesn’t match the drapes.” Mickey worked Ian’s cock with his hand while he talked, driving him crazy in the process. “Somehow, Black Crotch just doesn’t have the same fucking appeal.”

Ian moaned on a laugh as he kissed Mickey’s hot skin as he made his way back up to his ass. “Coal Crotch?”

“Shut the fuck up and eat me.”

“With pleasure, Mick.”

And eat he did. He ran his tongue up Mickey’s perineum until he reached the tight ring of muscles of his ass.  He ran his tongue around the outside until finally breeching Mickey’s hole and causing him to cry out. “Holy shit, Ian!”

Once the initial shock wore off, Mickey was able to get back to swallowing Ian down.  Mickey’s mouth felt so damn good that he couldn’t imagine his ass would be any better, but he fucking knew it would.  He lapped at Mickey’s hole, loosening it up in the process, eating to his heart’s content until the man on top of him was writhing so much their sweat soaked bodies were slipping around on each other.

“Goddammit, fuck me, Ian. Please.  I need your cock in me.” He kissed Ian’s cock on the tip right before Ian pushed him lightly off of him so they could get up from the bed.

                        When they were standing, Ian wasted no time grabbing the lube and coating one finger generously and sinking it slowly into Mickey’s tight hole. They moaned simultaneously at the feeling. “Fuck, you’re so tight, Mick. I can’t wait to fuck this ass.” He kneaded Mickey’s plump ass with one hand while the other worked his hole. “See how good my finger feels? Imagine how much better my cock will feel.”

            “Oh God, Ian.  Another one. Come on.”  Ian did as he asked and added another one, pushing all the way in to Mickey’s prostate and back out again, over and over until Mickey couldn’t take any more.  “Okay, I’m good. Fuck.”

            “Thank fuck,” Ian said, relieved.  He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last.  Just prepping Mickey was driving him absolutely insane.

            “Lie down on the bed on your stomach.” Mickey obliged quickly, his need as desperate as Ian’s. Once Mickey was in place, Ian laid flush against his back, pumping his cock a few times before sinking in between the mounds of flesh that he loved so damn much.

            “Fuck,” they groaned loudly together.  This was it.  This was what they had always been so fucking good at.  No matter what crazy shit was going on in their lives or what fucked up shit happened between them, they always, always had this.  Nobody could ever take this away from them, no matter how hard some people tried. Ian could put himself in that category too.  Fuck knows he had hurt Mickey enough.  But no more. 

            They were too fucking good together.  They moved together like magnets.  He pushed, Mickey pulled.  Their bodies were well oiled machines by now with each other, knowing what the other was going to do before he did it.  They had been through so fucking much, but this connection, this heat between them never waned. It was still there even after all this time.  Ian worried for a moment that they might have lost that.  But boy was he wrong and so glad that he was.

            “Shit, Ian.  Right there. Fuck, fuck, fuck……”

            Ian wrapped his hands around Mickey’s fists that laid on either side of his head and used them as leverage to pull himself up to thrust harder inside him. With the limited room they had, they had to fuck this way, but Ian fucking loved it.  Mickey’s back to his chest, the same way they sleep together. It was so intimate and so sensual.

            Mickey brought his ass up as much as he could to meet Ian’s thrusts and it was hot as hell. Ian snapped his hips, hitting Mickey’s prostate each time, and Mickey responded with a resounding “Fuck!”

            “You feel so fucking good, Mick.  Love fucking this ass.  Missed it so much.” Ian snaked his arms around Mickey’s chest, linking his hands underneath them.  He turned his head and laid his cheek on the back of Mickey’s neck and reveled in the feel of Mickey’s ass clenching his cock so tightly.  He turned his head back to plant kisses on Mickey’s neck and shoulders while he fucked up into him.  He put his lips next to Mickey’s ear and whispered, “You’re so fucking hot, Mick. I want to fill your ass up with my come. You’re amazing.”

            A growl escaped Mickey’s throat, muffled by the pillow that he had his face buried in. “Fucking hell, Ian. Wreck my ass. Feels so damn good.” He turned his head back toward Ian and their mouths came together in a biting cyclone of tongues and lips and teeth.  When Mickey finally had to break the contact on a gasp of pleasure, Ian licked the sweat from Mickey’s cheek, then buried his face in the crook of his neck, biting lightly at Mickey’s red, flushed skin.

            Mickey’s words spurred Ian on to move even faster and soon they were both a mix of filthy moans and panting breaths. Mickey pounded the bed with his fist several times, his telltale sign that he was about to come. Ian didn’t know if it was the friction of the bedsheets or what, but Mickey was almost there.  Mickey had come untouched plenty of times with Ian, but it never ceased to amaze him. His fucking power bottom.

            Ian continued pounding away as Mickey’s screams got louder.  Ian was suddenly glad that Mickey had his face buried in the pillow.  But at this point, neither of them really gave a shit. Ian put his lips to Mickey’s ear again. “Come for me, Mick. I want to feel that ass clenching around my dick.”

 “Oh, FUCK!” And just like that, Mickey was coming hard onto the bed.  Ian closed his eyes to just enjoy the sounds of Mickey coming.  It was the sexiest, most erotic sound in the world.  The grunts, the curses.  It was incredible.

 Ian pumped a few more times until his own release came. “Fuck, Mickey!”

“That’s it.  Fill me up.”

Ian collapsed on top of Mickey and he didn’t know if he had the strength to move.  “That was……”

“Yeah,” they both said at the same time.

“Not that I want you to move, but I kinda can’t breathe, Ian.”

“Oh, sorry, Mick.” Ian slowly peeled his body away from Mickey’s and shakily stood up to put his underwear and jumpsuit back on. Mickey did the same once he was up.

“I need a smoke this fucking long” Mickey complained, holding his hands several inches apart. 

Ian was about to remind him that they didn’t have any, when he knelt down under the bed where apparently there was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.  Ian just shook his head. “Fucking cockroach.”

Mickey smirked his usual cocky smirk and they laid back on the bed together, fully clothed. Ian laid his head on Mickey’s chest as they passed the cigarette back and forth between each other, lost in their own thoughts, just like they always had.  It was nice.  And familiar. Ian realized that everything with this man was familiar.  They knew each other up and down, in and out.

“Hey, Mick?”

“Yeah?” Mickey stroked Ian’s hair softly, twisting it around his fingers.

Ian took a deep breath and whispered the words that he had only said to this man. “I love you.” He meant those words with every fiber of his being. Mickey was the only one he ever wanted to say those words to ever again.

“I love you, too.” Mickey kissed Ian lightly on the forehead. Ian couldn’t express how fucking happy he was to hear those words coming from this man, especially when he hadn't done anything to earn them. He grinned from ear to ear, placing a chaste kiss on Mickey’s lips before settling back into his chest and dozing off to the sound of that big, beautiful heart beating in his ear.

They had a lot to work out, and they would.  They had time.  It was so ironic to think about it, but Ian and Mickey had to come to prison to find all the things that had eluded them on the outside.  Time, freedom, peace. But the one thing they always had was love.  Even when they were apart, it was still there, just as strong as if they were in the same room. 

Ian had a lot to apologize for, a lot to explain.  He felt like he could apologize for the rest of his life and it wouldn’t be enough.  But he sure as hell was going to try.  And amazingly, Mickey seemed willing to let him. But for now, nothing could permeate the bubble they had created for themselves, even if just for the night.  They were going to bask in it and face reality in the morning.

After a few minutes, Mickey put out his cigarette and turned over on his side, away from Ian. Ian immediately turned over with him, putting his chest to Mickey’s back.  They both sighed contentedly, finally replete and happy and finally where they both needed to be. Together.

 

 


End file.
